gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tate McGucket
|alias = |birthday = |occupation = Lake ranger |alliance = Lake Gravity Falls |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Old Man McGucket (father) Emma-May Dixon (mother) Old Man McGucket's raccoon wife (step-mother) |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Stoic Monthly |dislikes = His father (formerly) |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Hey, hey! What did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, dad!" |signature = |fate = Spends more time with his father}} Tater "Tate" McGucket is a stoic worker at Lake Gravity Falls, who has a strained relationship with his father, Old Man McGucket. History Season 1 Tate McGucket first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," where he tries to discipline his father, the local kook, by spraying water on him. It was revealed that he and Old Man McGucket do not have a close relationship and have drifted apart, causing his father to construct the Gobblewonker robot to attract attention from him. Tate next appears in "Headhunters," as one of the people attending the grand re-opening ceremony of the Wax Museum of Mystery. Tate appears in "Irrational Treasure," riding a wagon with Lazy Susan on Pioneer Day. He appears in the background a couple of times in "The Time Traveler's Pig," hanging out at the Mystery Fair. Shorts He next appears in the short "Tooth." He warns Dipper and Mabel about the bubbles in the lake water and told them if they see it, they needed to run. Dipper questions this warning, but Tate replies to get their camera out of the building. Season 2 Tate's petrified body could be seen in "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" as a part Bill's throne. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Tate was freed and escapes with Manly Dan, Lazy Susan and the rest of the town's residents. During the end credits, it was revealed that Tate finally made amends with his father, Old Man McGucket, and starts visiting him again, as they are shown swimming in McGucket's pool at the latter's new home, Northwest Manor. Appearance Tate appears to be young or middle aged man, with short, brown hair reaching down to the nape of his neck, covered by an olive green baseball cap. He wears his green baseball cap low; so much so as to obscure his eyes from view. He bears little resemblance to his father, Old Man McGucket, the only notable feature they share being a large nose. He wears a fairly simple uniform, consisting of a faded olive green polo shirt with a name-tag, a pair of brown pants worn unnecessarily high, held to such height by a black belt with a yellow buckle, and a pair of simple, black shoes with gray toes. Trivia * In "Lost Legends", it is revealed that he guesses the correct Oregon State Lottery numbers every year but doesn't tell anybody. * He scored so high on the SATs that the grading machine exploded. * He has the ability to predict the stock market and weather patterns. Sightings Quotes de:Tate McGucket es:Tate McGucket id:Tate McGucket pl:Strażnik McGucket ru:Тэйт Макгакет bg:Тейт Макгукет Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults